


The Gift

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 (TSB Round Three) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Steve vs. Tony's Richness, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: What To Get The Millionaire Who Has Everythingby Steve Rogers [Steve/Tony, AU, complete.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 (TSB Round Three) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599076
Kudos: 46
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. This is a non-profit work produced solely for entertainment purposes.
> 
>  **Warnings!:** nudity
> 
> Please, somebody, gift me with a better title.
> 
> This fic was written for round three of Tony Stark Bingo, an awesome event you can find at tonystarkbingo DOT tumblr DOT com (just fill in the dots and remove the spaces). Like almost all my fills for round three it is _extremely incredibly_ late, because I had technical problems right out of a screwball comedy. A huge thank you to the TSB mods for their patience and understanding.
> 
> Leave a comment, feed the muse.
> 
> \- - - - - - - -  
> Title: The Gift  
> by Lacrimula Falsa  
> Card Number: 3108  
> Link: tba  
> Square Filled: Adopted Last Party – Wealth As A Disadvantage  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags: fluff, humour, anniversaries  
> Summary: What To Get The Millionaire Who Has Everything by Steve Rogers  
> Word Count: ca. 570 words  
> \- - - - - - - -

Steve was at a complete loss.

It was their fourth anniversary and he was already out of gift ideas. All out.

What the heck did you get a billionaire?

He’d done the “I bought lingerie and wore it for you” thing. He’d gotten Tony the obligatory 100 red roses plus romantic dinner. He’d painted a sunrise, because Tony was surprisingly into kitschy “rustic” paintings.

That had been plans A through C. There was not, he was discovering, a plan D.

Somewhere in 1940s Brooklyn, his past self was laughing at him. Bucky too, probably.

Captain America, defeated by his husbands richness. If he wasn’t so frustrated, Steve would have laughed.

Now, the thing was; Steve could get Tony anything. And Tony would be happy.

A watch, a yacht, a cup with “I <3 Iron Man” on it. Didn’t matter. Tony would like it, because it was a gift from Steve.

But Steve wanted to do better.

A lot of people had bought Tony things. Expensive, soulless things that were now mostly gathering dust in storage somewhere or had been auctioned off for charity. Plus there was the fact that Steve still had trouble looking at the price tags on _fruit_ sometimes, so anything very luxurious was right out.

That left… Well. The three things he’d already done.

Steve sighed. He should really be able to do this on his own, but alas. Desperate times and all that.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Did Tony ask me for anything?”

“Please be more specific.”

Right. Tony had probably asked him for lots of things over the years.

“Oh, uh, sure. Did Tony mention anything he wanted as a gift? That I haven’t already given him.”

“One moment. Searching.”

A few minutes went by before JARVIS said

“I have found one relevant audio recording. Should I play it for you?”

“Please.”

\---------

No. Absolutely not. He wouldn’t do it.

There was no way he was giving Tony  _that_ .

\-----

[some days later]

“Uh, Steve, honey? You’re taking a really long time in there? You okay? Did you actually manage to get food poisoning?”

Steve sighed.

“No. I’m preparing my gift.”

“Oh. Okay then. Take your time.”

Steve looked down at himself. This was ridiculous. That was his _husband_ out there. He’d _literally_ fought aliens naked that one time. He could do this.

The damned thing slipped down again.

He couldn’t do this.

“Tony?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry. I think my gift doesn’t work.”

“Doesn’t work how? You know what, doesn’t matter. Knowing you you kept the receipt and I’m good at fixing stuff. It’s not a big deal. Just show me anyway. It’s the thought that counts.”

_If only, Tony, if only._

Steve was pretty sure that  _the thought_ would do  nothing to fix this disaster.

Silently bemoaning his poor choice, Steve opened the bathroom door.

“Oh my god.”

“I know.”

“Steve!”

“I _know_. In my defence, you’re really hard to shop for.”

“Steve. That was not a bad ‘Steve’. Also how the heck does this not work? Wrong colour of ribbon? Because let me tell you, babe, without your artist’s eye for colour I’m _really_ not seeing the problem.”

Steve blinked.

“Wait. You _like_ it?”

Tony’s look was so flat, it could have taken the carbonation out of soda.

“Steve. You’re wearing nothing except a shiny bow, which is placed far more suggestively than I could have ever imagined. ‘Like’ does not cover it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief, I fought with this ending so much. But punchline delivered, so that’s that I suppose.


End file.
